Harry Potter NO i'm Harry Jeepers WTH!
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: i was reading the Bailey School Kids series noticed how much Mrs. Jeepers resembled Lily Potter nee Evans and thought 'Why the hell not'
1. Sad Vampires and Stern looking Witchs

**Mrs. Jeepers is Lily Potter nee Evans**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(This is the part where I deny having any claims to both the Harry Potter series and the Bailey School Kids series. Takes place pre-Hogwarts. Some bashing some OOCs and major AU!)**

"Are you okay Mrs. Jeepers?" A strawberry blond by the name of Liza asks looking at her third-grade math teacher during lunch on Halloween. The supposedly vampire teacher had dark bags under her eyes, looked paler than usual, and looked sad as she picked at her food without eating or drinking anything.

"I'm fine Liza." Mrs. Jeepers said shortly in a tired voice, which was nothing like her usual emotionless voice, as three more of her students sat down near Liza each holding their lunch tray.

"You don't look so good Mrs. Jeepers. Are you feeling okay?" Melody asks looking at her teacher concernedly and shooting Eddie a glare when he made a suspicious coughing like sound that sounded as if he were sniggering.

"I'm fine Melody. Today is just a bad day for me." Mrs. Jeepers said finally as she continued to stare down at her lunch tray and pick at the contents with the plastic spork without making a move to eat any of it.

"But it's Halloween! I thought everybody loved Halloween!" Eddie said tactlessly sounding surprised at his teachers remark. The other three couldn't blame him. All the third graders thought that their red haired teacher was a vampire with a magical brooch and would love Halloween. Mrs. Jeepers shook her head sadly, her long red hair swaying slightly in its pony tail.

"Not everyone Eddie." Mrs. Jeepers said shortly before her and everyone elses in the cafeteria, attention was drawn to the person who had just walked through the double doors. The newcomer was a tall woman wearing a jade green robe, sever looking square spectacles, a tall slightly pointed green witchs hat, with her black hair pulled up into a tight bun and a stern look on her face. Mrs. Jeepers stood up slowly staring at the new comer in shock and suspicion.

"What are you doing here, Professor McGonagall?" Mrs. Jeepers asks her eyes sweeping the area behind the stern looking teacher where she spied a small boy who looked no older than two. The stern womans gaze fixed onto the red head and her mouth set into a grim but happy smile.

"So good to see you again after so long, Lily, nice to know that you still like polka dots. I'm here because I recently found out you weren't dead like Dumbledore told me you were." The woman, who was now known to be Minerva McGonagall, said before her sleeve was tugged on by the small boy behind her who was looking up at her curiously. Mrs. Jeepers felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw his eyes. They were the exact same as hers.

"Granny. Where's mama? I don't see anyone who looks like Aunty Tuney!" The little boy says, with amazing speaking skills, after looking at everyone in the cafeteria while Mrs. Jeepers merely stared at the boy even as all the other females cooed when the four year old stuck his thumb in his mouth with a small stuffed stag snuggled safely in his arm with four other animals. A small grey and brown tabby, a black dog, a brown wolf, and an auburn doe that looked incredibly familiar to the red haired teacher whose eyes snapped from the little boy to McGonagall alarmingly fast.

"Min. You only allowed one child to call you 'Granny' and that was Harry. The little boy holding Harrys old toys looks a lot like James but with my eyes but appears to be three years younger than what Harry should be now. I was told that Harry died that night and now it appears as if he is perfectly healthy except for being so small and is talking about my sister as if he knows her. Explain now!" Mrs. Jeepers growled out making most of the students gulp, whenever she used that voice someone ended up in big trouble.

"Dumbledore told everyone that you and James were the ones murdered on Halloween night four years ago and that Harry was the only one to survive. I recently overheard him telling someone about you being alive and so I grabbed Harry from the Dursleys residence and brought him here so that we could find you. Harry was placed with the Dursleys despite my protests and has been there since the night James was murdered." McGonagall said as she winced slightly at the look of outrage on Lilys face. Harry looked from McGonagall to Mrs. Jeepers and back before running over to Mrs. Jeepers and looking up at her curiously.

"You're really pretty. Are you my mama?" Harry asks adorably making all the other girls coo at him while Mrs. Jeepers stared down at him for a minute before nodding slightly. Harry let out a small squeal of joy as he hugged Mrs. Jeepers legs, being careful not to squish his toys.

"Here mama! It's you and daddy!" Harry said handing the tall red head the auburn doe and the black-brown stag while the other girls were fighting down the urge to squeal and hug him like a teddy bear. He was just too cute!

"Why don't we talk somewhere private before Harry gets swarmed by the girls?" Minerva said clearing her throat and looking amused when Melody and Liza were cooing at the messy black haired boy.


	2. The Smart son and the confused Class

**Mrs. Jeepers is Lily Potter nee Evans**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(This is the part where I deny having any claims to both the Harry Potter series and the Bailey School Kids series. Takes place pre-Hogwarts. Some bashing some OOCs and major AU!)**

Nobody in the school except Mrs. Jeepers knew what had happened when the red head teacher had picked up the small boy that seemed to be her son, and boy didn't that shock most of the school, and followed the stern looking woman in a witchs outfit out of the cafeteria and into Mrs. Jeepers classroom but what they did know was that whatever the stern woman told the red head made her really _really_ mad. None of the students in any of the grades dared to do anything that might make the supposed vampire even madder, well mostly.

"He's so cute." Liza squealed when she saw Harry sitting on a blanket on the floor near Mrs. Jeepers desk playing with several toys. Harry then made the mistake of looking up from his toys and smiling shyly at Liza who promptly hugged him tightly while the other girls cooed at the small messy haired boy and even Mrs. Jeepers looked amused as the boys all laughed.

"Liza. I don't think my son can breathe." Mrs. Jeepers said definitely sounding amused while Liza suddenly squeaked and let go of Harry who was starting to turn blue in the face. Most of the class was laughing now except for a few girls who were fussing over Harry worriedly, Liza and Melody chief among them.

"Alright that's enough fussing over my son. Get to your seats and complete the problems on the board." Mrs. Jeepers said calmly but frowned when she saw Harry attempt to climb up in a spare desk.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Mrs. Jeepers asks while everyone stared at the small boy who was still trying to climb up to sit in the desk without much success.

"I'm doing what you said mama but I can't get in the seat." Harry said glaring at the desk cutely before toddling over to Liza and tugging on her shirt sleeve.

"Can you help me get in the desk please?" Harry asks when Liza looked down at him curiously. Liza looked at Mrs. Jeepers confused before deciding to humor the little guy and placing him in the spare desk where he could barely see over the top of it. Many of the girls cooed at him when he smiled and thanked Liza politely.

"Here Harry. Why don't you draw a picture or try to write your name?" Mrs. Jeepers said placing a blank piece of notebook paper in front of her son and giving him a warm smile that none of the students had ever seen cross their teachers face before. Harry grinned adorably at his mama and grabbed the black crayon his mom had set down in front of him, completely ignoring the other colors as he set to writing something on the paper. Mrs. Jeepers nodded, satisfied that her son was happy and doing something, before turning to the students and raising an eyebrow. All of the students immediately began writing down and solving the addition and subtraction problems on the board, occasionally sneaking glances and cooing over Harry who had his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Here mama! All done! Can I do more?" Harry asks holding his paper up to his mama proudly. Mrs. Jeepers took the paper with a smile and then stared down at it in shock. Harry, who Mrs. Jeepers knew was only five, hadn't written his name or drawn like the red head suggested. No, he had written down every problem on the board and solved them all correctly and in under five minutes. Mrs. Jeepers stared at the paper, then stared at her son, then stared at the paper again in shock while the students looked at their teacher curiously.

"Harry. Did you do all the problems on the board?" Mrs. Jeepers asks finally as she looked from the paper to her son again. Harry nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Why didn't you draw or write your name?" Mrs. Jeepers asks her son gently while some of the students looked shocked.

"But I did mama! See. I wrote my name on the top and drew on the back of the paper. I got bored with drawing and the problems on the board looked fun so I did those. Did I do something wrong?" Harry asks tilting his head to the side confused while Mrs. Jeepers turned the paper over in her hands and looked at the drawing. It was a well done drawing especially for a five year old. Harry had drawn a doe with an auburn red crayon so that the color of the doe matched Mrs. Jeepers hair, a black stag standing next to the doe with the words 'mom' and 'dad' written over them, a large black grim like dog with the word 'Padfoot' written over it, and a large brown wolf with the word 'Mooney' written over it.

"No Harry you didn't do anything wrong. I just asked because you got all the answers right and you're only five. Most of my students, who are a few years older than you, don't get all of them right on the first try. You did a very good job." Mrs. Jeepers said smiling down at her son while her students jaws dropped.

"Hey Eddie?" Howie asks his friend after blinking in shock.

"Yeah?" Eddie asks while the whole class turned to watch the two boys talk.

"What just happened?" Howie asks still blinking in shock.

"I think we were just shown up by a five year old that looks like he's two." Eddie said slowly as if that fact had just registered in his brain.

"Oh. Okay just making sure I wasn't imagining things." Howie said blinking one last time before seemingly returning to normal. Harry looked up to his mama confused.

"Mama? Why are the boys in your class so weird?"


	3. Scared Son and Discovered WitchVampire

**Mrs. Jeepers is Lily Potter nee Evans WHAT THE HELL!**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(This is the part where I deny having any claims to both the Harry Potter series and the Bailey School Kids series. Takes place pre-Hogwarts. Some bashing some OOCs and major AU!)**

Most of the boys in the class gaped at Harry while the girls giggled and Mrs. Jeepers bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey! We aren't weird and you're a boy too so that means that you just called yourself weird." Howie said after he finally finished gapping at Harry soundlessly.

"Nu-uh. I said that the boys in mamas class are weird. I'm not actually a member of mamas class so I didn't call myself weird. I just called you guys weird." Harry said with a cheeky grin while Mrs. Jeepers closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment to keep from laughing while the other girls in the room didn't bother holding back.

"If he wasn't already dead, I would kill James for teaching you that." Mrs. Jeepers finally said to her son a moment later with an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Who's James?" Harry asks curiously while Mrs. Jeepers suddenly looked sad.

"He was your dad, Harry." Mrs. Jeepers said looking down slightly while all her students looked sad, they knew that her husband was dead but Harry probably didn't understand that.

"Was he a jobless drunk driver like Aunt Tuney told me?" Harry asks tilting his head to the side again while Mrs. Jeepers looked shocked as did the students. Mrs. Jeepers look of shock slowly turned to one of indescribable anger as the words finally registered in her mind.

"I'm going to kill Petunia." Mrs. Jeepers spat the name as if it was a bad word but this seemed to be the wrong thing to do around Harry.

"I'm sorry mama. I'll be a good boy I promise." Harry said scared while Mrs. Jeepers look of anger turned into one of horror as Harry suddenly slipped out of his seat and ran out the door faster than should be possible for a five year old that looked to be two.

"Harry! Melody, go alert the principal that Harry ran off. Liza, go around alerting the other teachers. The rest of you stay in your seats. I'll be right back as soon as I find my son." Mrs. Jeepers said quickly before darting out the door before there could be any protests.

"I don't care what she said. I'm going to go help find Harry." A girl by the name of Rachael said standing up from her desk and running out the classroom door with many of the other students behind her. None of them wanted to make their teacher mad but they didn't want Harry running around, obviously scared, and accidently getting hurt either.

"Harry! Harry!" Mrs. Jeepers called as she ran down the hallway looking for her small son that seemed to have disappeared.

"Mrs. Jeepers? What is the meaning of this racket? My students are trying to work!" One of the fifth grade teachers asks sticking his head out the door with a look of irritation on his face.

"Harry ran off. Have you seen him?" Mrs. Jeepers asked the brown haired man who looked confused.

"Harry? Who's that? A new student?" The man asks furrowing his brow.

"No. Harry is my son. He looks about two, has messy black hair, bright green eyes, and is wearing glasses. Have you seen him?" Mrs. Jeepers asks again while slowly approaching hysteria. The teacher shook his head with a look of slight shock on his face. Mrs. Jeepers cursed under her breath and ran off further down the hall calling for her son as she was now rapidly approaching hysteria. '_Of all the days to leave her wand at home! Wait a second that was it!'_ Mrs. Jeepers skidded to a stop just outside the school building, cursing her stupidity.

"Accio Lily Jeepers wand!" Mrs. Jeepers called quietly before waiting for a minute before palm slapping herself. '_Not the wand! Why didn't I just summon Harry? Son of a Centaurs Arrow!'_

"Accio Harry Potter!" Mrs. Jeepers called not noticing Melody and Liza look at her from around the building corner as if she were crazy. Their crazy looks turned to ones of shock when Harry came flying into Mrs. Jeepers arms.

"Oh Harry don't you ever scare me like that again! You had me soooo scared, my precious little wizard. I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at that horse I call my sister. (This earned giggles from Harry, Liza, and Melody and made Mrs. Jeepers smile broadly at her son.) She should have never told you those lies about your daddy and you never should have been taken from me. Your daddy was a great man, Harry. He died so that you and I didn't have too and I don't want you to let anyone to tell you any different." Mrs. Jeepers explained to the young boy that she shifted to her hip. Harry nodded smiling brightly up at his mama who then planted a kiss on his forehead and carried him back into the school building. Melody and Liza smiled at one another before slowly realizing what just happened.

"Mrs. Jeepers really is magical!" Melody squeaked shocked slightly at the revelation while Liza had another concern.

"That won't matter if we don't get back to the classroom before her. She'll kill us!" Liza shrieked while Melody's eyes widened before both girls suddenly began running towards their classroom, warning the other students on their way.

"We're dead." Melody said when they saw their teacher walk into their classroom with Harry still on her hip. Liza bravely walked forward and was the first to walk into the classroom where Mrs. Jeepers was standing and staring at the mostly empty seats with a raised eyebrow.

"We were worried about Harry accidently hurting himself since he was scared when he ran off so we, that meaning I and the rest of the students not at their desks right now, left to help you find him. We figured that the more people looking the quicker we were going to find him." Liza said boldly bringing all attention to her as she explained what the missing students did to the teacher. Mrs. Jeepers smiled her odd little half-smile which Harry seemed to copy out of nowhere as she strode forward to Liza. Melody gulped but stood next to her friend while Mrs. Jeepers continued to advance on the two girls with her odd little smile in place and Harry on her hip.


	4. Truths and Flying Toys

**Mrs. Jeepers is Lily Potter nee Evans WHAT THE HELL!**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**(This is the part where I deny having any claims to both the Harry Potter series and the Bailey School Kids series. Takes place pre-Hogwarts. Some bashing some OOCs and major AU!)**

"Thank you all for trying to help me find my son but next time. Stay put. It would be a pain in the neck to find my son only to discover that my students went missing because they were looking for him as well." Mrs. Jeepers said smiling down at the two girls that stood in front of her while the other students had backed up when she came close to them, something that Harry noticed and didn't like.

"Why are you backing away from mama? She ain't gonna bite you, you know!" Harry almost sneered at the scared students who looked skeptical of that remark but didn't say anything while Mrs. Jeepers merely looked at her son in fond amusement. Lily and Melody almost giggled at how Harry was so protective of his mom.

"Dear Merlin. It seems my son inherited my temper." Mrs. Jeepers said closing her eyes in exasperation even though she was still smiling.

"Let's get back to work, students. We wouldn't want you all to be behind now would we?" Mrs. Jeepers asks changing the subject and rubbing her brooch when several students looked ready to complain. All the students immediately went back to work although Eddie asked a little too loudly.

"How does she do that?" Eddie gulped under the gazes of both Mrs. Jeepers and her son who merely stared at him with identical expressions of one eyebrow raised questioning.

"Magic." Harry said truthfully although no one but Liza and Melody knew that he wasn't just making something up that sounded like what a three year old would say. Liza and Melody exchanged glances and nodded at one another in silent agreement.

Both girls stayed after school near the oak tree on the playground where Eddie and Howie were already waiting.

"I don't think Mrs. Jeepers is a vampire any more. Vampires don't have kids. Who was that lady that called Mrs. Jeepers 'Lily' though?" Howie asks confused as he furrowed his brow in thought not noticing Melody and Liza exchange glances.

"Crap! I forgot my house key in the classroom and my mom will kill me if I don't go back and get it. Want to come with?" Liza asks in her best scared and helpless voice, which was pretty good.

"And run into Mrs. Jeepers after school? No way!" Eddie and Howie exclaim in unision.

"Cowards. Don't worry Liza I'll come with you." Melody said giving the boys her best fake glare before turning and smiling reassuringly at her friend. The two girls made their way back to the classroom where their teacher and her son was still at to find the key that Liza left there on purpose, just so they could talk to their teacher about what they had seen.

"Um… hello?" Liza asks knocking on the door before sticking her head through and looking into the room. She spied her teacher sitting at the desk grading papers and Harry sitting on a blanket on the floor near the desk playing with toys that were moving all on their own! Mrs. Jeepers head snapped up to Liza and Melody while Harry continued playing with his toys, not even noticing them.

"Yes Liza, Melody? Did you forget something?" Mrs. Jeepers asks glancing at her son and his flying toys quickly before turning her full attention to her students.

"I-I forgot my house key and came back to get it. Melody just wanted to tag along." Liza said stuttering slightly while Melody squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Very well. You may grab it." Mrs. Jeepers said watching with the eyes of a hawk as her two students walked into the room and Liza searched the inside of her desk for her house key while Melody looked at Harry.

"Is it just me or are his toys flying?" Melody asks blinking in shock when she sees a small dragon literally fly around Harrys head. Mrs. Jeepers cursed under her breath before nodding slightly, she could tell that these two girls were going to be accepted to Hogwarts when they turned eleven and decided to tell them the truth and all of it.


End file.
